The New Adventures of Stewie, Bender,and others
by Nelly G
Summary: Here's the 8th chapter. Is this what you've been waiting for? Then here it is!Review? Please and Thankyou
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of Stewie, Bender, Spongebob, Marik, Bakura, and Gaara

Chapter 1 of 5

In the world of Bikini Bottom……….

The narrator suddenly thinks of characters to begin talking.

Stewie walks out of the house of Spongebob

Stewie: My, it's a righty good day to be living under water??????

"Living!!!! Under!!!!!! Water!!!!! What!!!!!! who the hell idea was this???!!! I wanna halla at the manager"

Spongebob: "What's up Stewie?"

Stewie: "How tha hell do you know my name???"

Stewie: "it's mothafuckin narrator's fought" "When I get finished I'm going to ring that motha's neck out around my scrawny little arms."

Spongebob: " It's not that bad man, just learn to live with it"

Stewie: " Not that Bad!!!, I'm not even supposed to be hear you stupid yellow block!!!"

Bender jumps out from under a rock that has many similarities of Patrick's

Spongebob: " When did you get hear?"

Bender: " Motherfucka, didn't you just see me jump the fuck from under that dusty ass rock?………..damn you're stupid."

Spongebob: " Sorry mam, I didn't mean it like that……baaaag the fuck up off me Niger."

Bender: "What tha fuck, you stupid bitch…why in tha hell are you calling me a woman you retarded paper bag. And I'm not a nigga, I'm a hard core robot, and learn how to spell you ignorant white bitch.

Stewie: "Hold up, watch it, wit all that white man stuff…..ROBOT!!!"

Bender: " I'm going to get my nigga friends….uh huh, uh huh….yeeeah, we gone kick bof of yall ass."

Stewie: "Ain't no need fo all dat fuss cuz…………

Bender: "Yeah right!"

There's a great flash and all of a sudden Marik and Bakura pops into the world of Bikini Bottom

Marik: "What tha hell is going on?" "I was looking for a nice quiet trip to the shadow realm."

Bakura: " What is this????" " I demand an answer!!"

Bender: "Hey, it's my buddy Bakura, nice to meet you old friend."

Bakura: "Nice to see you too old buddy, how long has it been?" "Fifty years?"

Bender: "Yep!"

Bakura: "I missed you baby, I mean, I really missed you!"

Bender: "Same here, buddy, same here."

Both Bakura' s and Bender' s eyes begin to water

Marik has a jealous look on his face, and begins to worry that his and Marik' s friendship is turning into a complete wreck

Marik: "Hey, Bitch!!" "That's my man!!!"

Bender: "What, you were wit that skeezer??"

Bakura: "No, man it was just a big misunderstanding!!"

Bender: "No, I understand I'm leaving, and that's that!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gaara enters also from under the rock that looks similar to Bender's

Gaara: "mmm……………………………………. … … … .. . . . . . ."

Spongebob: " Hey, did anyone see that lil evil kid leap like that……..shiiiid that nigga know he got dem ups"

Bender: "Yeah frat I still ain't got over dat shit you called us earlier what was tha word….nigga ….I believe."

Bakura: "Yeaaaaaaaaaah white bitch we gonna beat yo ass real good."

Bakura: "That'll be tha last time you call anybody a nigga around here!"

Everyone begins to gather stirring up strife and anger in the cluster of the moment

Everybody: "GET …..THOSE………CRACKERS!!!!!!!!!!

Spongebob and Stewie begin to run for their life hurriedly toward the edge of Bikini Bottom

Gaara: "I don't give-a-damn about ya'll nigga problems I just wanna kill everybody and everything………

Bender: "Bakura you go after those white bitches….me and Marik got everything covered here."

Bender: "You say you wanna kill everybody huh?" "Well, you came to the right place…………not for you to kill…..for you to Be killed!"

Bender stretches out his long mechanical arm in an attempt to knock tha fuck out of Gaara

Gaara pulls up a sand shield to block the attack but Bender's arm went straight through the weak sand!

Gaara falls to his knees

Bender: "I got that weird, nasty, ugly, death defying, creepy son of- a- bitch"

Marik pulls out the millenium rod, which he isn't supposed to have because the pharaoh

is really supposed to have it

Marik begin to use the millenium rod to toss and turn and jerk and pull and twist and break and every other thing possibly he can make Gaara's body do

Bender: "Hey, Let me take a whack at it wit yo magic stick"

Marik: "What!………my magic stick? "Did you just try flirt wit me? Because I don't swing that way"

Bender: "Man…..you know that I'm not like that"

Marik: " Shooooooo………ownnnnn… know man that last line sounded kinda friuty t' me"

Bender: "Whatever bitch!" "Man….just hand me tha daw gone Magic thang"

Marik: "Here!"

Marik: Mumbling "spoiled brat!"

Bender twists, twirls, tosses, stomps, and something else that the narrator can't think of

and Gaara's body follows every direction or movement that is done to the rod

Gaara can barely move and yet he still wants to kill!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gaara: "Killing is my purpose……killing is my life…………all I wanna do is just Kill! Kill! Kill!

Bender: "Ahhhhhhhhhhh shut up! I've heard it all, I've seen it all, and I've done it all!" "So whatever you gotta say…… just keep that shit to yo self!…..ok?"

Gaara: "Yes, Sir!"

Marik: "Don't get smart wit my man right here"

Bender: "Hey Gaara, what do you get if you mix Gaara, a millenium rod, and two deranged lunatics?"

Bender: "Hell if I know"

Marik: "One hell of ah ass whoopin!"

Marik: "Ha, Ha, Ha…………

Gaara: "Hey man, that shit wasn't that damn funny!"

Marik: "Well it was to me!!!!!"

Marik runs over and kicks Gaara directly in his mouth

All types of juices like blood, spit, some green junk that is unrecognizable to the human eye, and lots of demon teeth comes flying out of Gaara's mouth

Bender: "Hold, up….. is this nigga trying to transform into that monster?" "I got this shit covered."

Bender begins to join Marik in trying to take Gaara's face off!

Bender stomps and kicks and stomps and kicks and stomps and kicks and spits and stomps and hallers and stomp and kick and laugh and stomp and laugh some more and stomp and kick and laugh some more and then some more and goes right back to kicking and stomping!

By this time………Gaara's body is nothing left but skin, bones, blood, and some other junk

Yet and still he summons up the energy, and will power to make the bones, blood, skin and the other junk form two lips

Gaara's remains: "I………. Still………….. Wanna…………

. Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiill"

Bender: "We'll just have to fix that won't we?"

Marik: "Yeah!!"

Benders arm forms a vacuum and begins to suck up the remains of Gaara

Bender's vacuum bag explodes from a sharp object like a piece of bone

Blood, guts, spit, skin, and that other junk that was mentioned earlier

Bender and Gaara runs away!

Turns out that junk that was unidentifiable earlier happens to be a blob of Gaara's brother Kankura decomposing remains that came from the pit of Gaara's stomach!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bakura catches up to Spongebob and Stewie

Bakura: "I've finally got you now!!"

Stewie "Hurry up, Spongebob!"

Stewie punches Spongebob in the back of the head!

Spongebob falls to the ground

Bakura: "looks like your trusted friend left you all…………

..along"

Spongebob: "He'll comeback you'll see……..He'll come. You'll see….you'll see!"

Bakura: "Nobody's coming back for ya, chicken shit!"

Bakura walks closer and closer

Spongebob: Stay away from meeee…………!

Bakura uses the millenium ring to vanquish Spongebob body, not just his mind, but his entire body to the shadow realm


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Now there is no hope left for Spongebob and he cries like a little school girl in the shadow realm

Spongebob: "Help meeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-"

Stewie: "Hey guys I didn't mean anything by that could you guys give me a second chance at life,you know a new start"

Bender, Marik, Bakura: "Sure!"

Bender: "What happened to the little yello dude?" "When I was just starting to like him...not!" "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha..."

Bakura: "Good job Marik, I'm glad you got that bastard...it was time someone got that nigga" "Damn, you should have saved him for me"

Marik: What's tha deal is the questio everybody asks-

Bakura: "Not me"

Marik: As I was saying...I wanted to kill the little yellow mothafucka but I decided to reward him by sending his mind and body into the shadow realm!" "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

Bender: "Well, since we're all here we should do something together!"

Bakura: "What did you have in mind?"

Bender; "Not like that you gay mothafucka, I'm not a fruity mothafucka like some people I know...Bakura!"

Bakura: "What!" "Why...I...outta...knock yo ass out"

Bender: "Yeah, yeah"

Marik: "Well we might as well look around to see what's in this hell hole called home"

Bender, Bakura, Marik: ":Let's go!"

Stewie: "Yeeeeeaah, let's go!"

And so the gang began walking from place to place all over Bikini Botto until they stumbled upon a mysterious warehouse...

Bender: "What tha hell is this?"

Marik: "I don't know."

They all go inside to see what's going on

Inside the gang find all sorts of torture increments that some had used and used over and over again

Bender: "Hey, Hey, heeeeey, Icould use one of these just what I needed a wrenchknife"

Stewie: "That doesn't look like a weapon at all it just looks like someone tied a wrench,and a knife together with duck tape" "Shouldn't that illegal?"

Bender: "I guess you're right, but who gives a shit were're under water and we damn sho'll acn't use a damn shell phone what tha fuck thiis ain't no cartoon this is the real life!"

Blood and bones everywhere

Marik: "This place is atarting to creep me out and I think that I' m ready to go now!" "I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready"

Bakura: "What tha fuck are you Spongebob now...don't use those words they are very fucking irratating!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bender: "Hey guys whata you'll say guys that we tear this hoe up lets burn the building down"

Stewie: "Hey, wait-a-minute how in tha hell could we burn down this place...wouldn't burning this building down under water be impossible because of all of the laws that govern us would be broken if that was possible"

Bender: "Only the narrator could make that type of decision half pipe!"

Stewie: "What ever"

Bakura: "Come on guys get it together, I think I found a funny lookind machine over here"

Marik: "geeeee -willokers that's a time machine you've really found a time machine!"

Bender: "Who tha fuck says Gee-willokers anymore?" "Not that it's not said anymore it should never be said not now not ever again!"

Marik: "Fine then I won't say it anymore"

Bakura: "Shooooooo...I really didn't want to here that dawgone phrase either"

Marik: mumbling under his voice "Monkey see, Monkey do...idiots!"

Bender: "What did you say?!"

Marik: "NOTHING!!!"

Everyone walks toward the time machine and gets in

Bender: "Where do you guys wantta go?"

Everybody: "To the green leaf village!"

Bender hits the button and presto the are in the village

everyone steps ouy of the machine

Bakura: "Wow, this is a pretty nica place to visit"

Smokey the bear jumps out of the bushes and tries to give them some neighborly advice

Smokey B: "Only you can prevent forest fires!"

Marik: "Shut tha fuck up!" "I never like that damn talking bear...ewh!...creepy!"

Marik begins pounding Smokey the Bear into the bear

He starts to growl

Bender: "Lets get back to the time machine before we end up his mid-night snack!

So everyone runs hurriedly back to the time machine and pressesd the button but Bakura is caught between the door and the hidded leaf village and he is left behind!

Bender: "I'll come back for ya buddy, I promise!"

Bender: "Lets go to this talk show I heard about a while back"

Everyone except Bakura: "Lets go!"

Presto and all of a sudden they appear on the stage of What's the Deal Host: Kakshi

Kakashi: "What the hell is going on?"

Bender: "Just get on wit ya damn interveiws!"

Kakashi: "Yeah, sure I'll get it on" "I'll get it on wit my sharigun and kick yo ass!"

Kakashi charges up his chakra and begins to show his true power

Kakashi: Charging "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Bender: "hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"

As powerful as Kakashi's sharingun is he still could not break through beder's hard metal body

Bender simply laughs and says"Wow, that tickled but only a little"

It was like kakashi tring to punch a steel wall and it broke Kakashi's wrist and four bones in his hand

Kakashi: "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "You stupid nigga you broke my hand..ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!"

Bender: "It's good for ya...you should have never tried to hit me with that weak attack!"

Kakashi begins to duck down in the feedal position and cry and wimper like a little baby

Bender: "I think it's time we left and we'd better get back to the time machine we've done enough damage here"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

And so Bender decides to go back for Bakura in the Hidden Leaf Village

Bender steps out of the time machine and calls for Bakura

Bender: "Bakuuuuuuuraaaaaaa!!!!!!!!" "Where are you Bakura?"

Bakura: In the distance"I'm over heeeeeeeeeeeere!"

Bender: "Okaaaaaaay!"

Bender and Bakura meet up and hug

Bender: "I'm sorry I left you there buddy, I'm relly sorry!"

Bakura: "I know buddy, I know"

Bender: "Just how did you escape that humungus beast called a freindly bear"

Bakura: "Oh it was easy, I just had to lure that beast to another lonely soul"

Bender: "Wow, how"

Bakura: "Come on, I'll show ya!"

Everyone follows

Bakura: "Well, here he is"

Bakura had led him to yugi motto and yugi was on the ground crying

Stewie: "Hey booey, hey booey, what hapened to you, did someone drop you on your head when you were was a baby?" "ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha aha ha ha ha ha hahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!"

Yugi: crying"Thaaat...nooooot...funneeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yugi: "How could you laugh at my pain?"

Stewie: "It's easy just watch...haaaaaaaaaaaa,ha ha ha ha haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yugi:crying "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yugi: "Stop it nooooow!" "yu-gi-ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Yu-gi-oh: "What seems to be the problem here?" "You tryin to make my friend feal bad...huh ?

Stewie: "Oh, no sir...hurriedly"I was triyn to make him piss his pants!ah! ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!"

Stewie jumps up and round kicks yu-gi-oh in the face

Stewie: "ah,ha I gotcha!" "Lets see him sqwirm his way out of this"

Yu-gi-oh get up and "Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon"kicks stewie into the mountain face carvings of the hokahgaes

Stewie's body is stuck inside the mountain

Marik: "Hey you can't do our friend like that without messing wit us first"

M,B,,Ben: "Let's get'em haaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yugi runs out of the forest screaming and runs to tell the hokahgae

Hokahgae: "What's the eaning of all of this!"

Bender: "Ey! you better go sit yo ass down old man!"

Bender and Lord Hokahgae prepares for battle


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bender: "I hate to show the people around here how to woop an old man's ass the proper way."

Hokahgae: "I heard some disturbing things about you and I'm going to deal with them right away!"

Hokahgae:"Reaper death seal!"

Bender: "What tha hell!"

Bender slaps the little weak junk away as if it wasn't nothing

Hokahgae: "Umm!, you should be dead by now and what's tha deal?"

Bender: "Who tha hell are you Kakashi?" "Don't flatter yourself!"

Bakura: "First of all, you ain't heard shit about me, I'll kick yo ass"

Hokahgae: "Man shut up wit yo bushy ass hair, look like that shit ain't been combed ever in your life" "I bet I stank bad like shit!"

"Ooooooh. ooh"

Bakura: "You better watch yoself, fuck this old man"

Bakura transforms his millenium ring into a golden gun and with one shot it will be fatal

Hakahgae: "What do you plan on doing with that?" " I know you ain't gon try to shoot me because if that is the case, which it ain't I'll beat yo a-(pow a gun goes off and Hokahgae is shot right in the stomachsssssssssssss"

Hokahgae: "uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, this ain't over nigga, you can believe dat!"

Hkahgae runs out of the forset limping and pathetic

Stewie: "Pathetic, just pathetic." "I thought he would have been more of a challenge to us than that but Bakura took him out all by himself"

Bender: "I heeard about another cold blooded mothafuchka and his name is orochimaru!"

Orochimaru jumps out of the bushes

Orochimaru: "My quest for power and more power has led me here!"

Orochimaru stretches out his long neck in an attempt to put a curse on stewie

Bender: "What tha hell!"

Bender grabs Orochimaru's neck and twists and breaks it

Orochimaru's body falls to the ground limpley

Bender: "actually thought we were going to let him hurt us but I guess I ended his greed for power"

Marik:"I guess you did"

Bender: "Why all of a sudden you want to start talking after 309 words have been said?" "Shut yo late ass up!"

Marik: "Fine!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bender: ''Dang, I hate it when people try to come in knowing they are later than a mothafucka fucka!"

Marik: "Hey man it ain't my fought that the narrator chose to bring me in like a dumb shit I am!?" "Hey,! What?! what did I say, I didn't mean to say that gosh!"

Bender: "Calm down overly drammata-cititiousismate-chareta!"

Marik: "Learn how to make real words with your mouth and not just curse words!"

Bender: "Shut the fuck up or I'll make cursewords with your ass"

Marik: "Ewwwwwww, bitch you actually wanna touch anothe man's ass?" "Damn, you're Gayer than I thought!"

Bender: "If gayer was a word then your name would be the prime suspect!"

Marik: "Noooooooooooooo! "My name would be the prime suspect if you were to turn up dead and drunk in an alley!"

Bender: "Are you threatening Me!" "Bitch you just don't know I'll cut cho ass up from left to right!"

Marik: "I'm not threataning you, it's a promise!"

Bakura: "Ya'll punks need to stop fighting and set aside your differences!" "In fact' you all aren't realy that different after all." "Both you guys like causing other people pain and making them suffer so why aren't you two getting along?"

Stewie: " If you wanna hear something pathetic then keep on listening to this junk and you'l hate this stuff!" " Why thehell are you tring to calm the guys down let them shoot each other I don't mind!"

Bakura: "How could you say this about your freinds they saved your, life as a matter of fact, twice!"

Stewie: "Sure, yeah right!"

Bender: "Hey ya'll niggas ready to go some where else?"

Be,Ba,Ste, and Ma: "You Betcha!"

Everyone begins walking towards the time machine


End file.
